


if it ain't rough, it isn't fun

by bizarrebird



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Flogging, Mafia AU, Multi, PWP, RvB Smut Week, Vibrators, and will probably be expanded upon in other fics later, mentions of Kimbalina, the au is mostly just backdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizarrebird/pseuds/bizarrebird
Summary: There's a reason three of the scariest people in the world answer to Tucker and Carolina. Even hardened criminals need a gentle hand now and then.Written for RvB Smut Week: Poly day





	if it ain't rough, it isn't fun

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea for this AU came out of AD chat and I owe so much of this to the people in there, love you guys <3\. I've written a few hundred words just building up ideas for this au that I'll probably get around to writing at some point, but what better way to kick it off than with some shameless smut?

It’s easy to keep someone on a leash if that’s exactly where they want to be.

Tucker lounges in the chair behind his desk. Well, technically it’s Carolina’s desk, but he gets to sit there when she’s not using it. Co-boss privilege. She seems happy enough sitting on the desk, one hand curled around his ankle where it rests next to her, attention on the phone pressed to her ear.

“--can you please keep her out of my hair this weekend, Ness? We’ve got a big shipment coming in and… Yes. Yes I know.”

Carolina lets out a huff and Tucker wiggles his ankle a little in her grip. She glances at him and meets his cocked eyebrow with a faint shake of her head. Her hand slides up a little, gently rubbing at his calf as she goes back to her phone call, hanging up after a few moments and blowing out a breath.

“Kimball giving you trouble?”

She shakes her head. “Not her. It’s that reporter. Andrews, she keeps sticking her nose in where it doesn’t belong.”

“And we haven’t taken care of her yet… because?”

Carolina snorts, her hand moving to gently squeeze his knee. “Because Vanessa likes her… for some reason. And it would look pretty suspicious if a reporter investigating us suddenly disappeared. We’ve been off the radar for almost a year, the last thing we need is even more people butting into business. And… I’ve been trying to keep our hands clean.”

Tucker’s eyebrow goes up and she relents. “Relatively clean at least. Get up.”

He does as she asks, rising so she can take the chair before dropping onto her lap. Carolina’s arms go around his middle and he leans back against her, head resting on her shoulder, hand landing on her chest. Tucker snorts and she cocks an eyebrow at him. “Boob.”

Carolina stares for a second before tossing her head back, letting out that cackling laugh of hers and Tucker grins. It’s nice to see her laugh so easily now. Tucker remembers it not being too long ago that Carolina looked like all her laughing days were behind her. She’s softened over the last year or so. Not with everyone of course, she can’t afford to in her line of work, none of them can, but behind closed doors, with the people she trusts, her smiles have come back to her and Tucker lives for every single one of them.

Tucker isn’t exactly a small guy, he’s pretty proud of his height and the muscles he’s packing, but Carolina’s got him beat by a mile. And there’s not a whole lot that’s better than leaning against her, strong arms and soft curves supporting him.

A knock at the door makes both of them look up. He can feel Carolina tense under him for a moment before she relaxes. There’s a fond smile on Wash’s face as he steps into the room, Locus and Felix trailing behind him. “Hope we’re not interrupting anything in here, boss.”

Felix doesn’t seem to care what they’re interrupting, edging past Wash to hop up on the desk, feet landing in Tucker’s lap. Carolina makes a vague noise of disapproval, but she doesn’t tell him to get down. She gave up a while ago about keeping the cats off the furniture. “It’s fine. How did the meeting go?”

“Well enough,” Locus says. He stands at Wash’s side, adjusting the cufflinks on the suit jacket that does nothing to hide that he’s built like a freight train. Tucker puts all the blame on him and Carolina (and Wash sometimes) for his thing about people with Greek god arms and thighs that could crush a watermelon.

Like seriously, being stuck between them honestly isn’t fair. Hot as fuck, but so unfair.

“Those morons were easy pickings.” Felix tips his head to one side and pulls a silver pocket knife from inside his jacket, casually cleaning his nails with the tip. It doesn’t look like there’s any dried blood there for once. So it probably went really well. “Didn’t even have to threaten them much before they folded.”

“So we won’t be expecting any more delays on our shipments?”

Wash shakes his head. “They promised speedy deliveries from here on out. Felix… made it pretty clear what to expect if they don’t keep their end of the deal.”

Felix huffs and rolls his eyes. “Oh please, I didn’t even break any fingers. I shot one guy in the kneecap and they were in.”

Carolina’s hands shift a little where they rest on Tucker’s hips. He can tell from the way she moves that she’s not happy about it, but… she was probably expecting worse. The last time Felix handled negotiations, he came back covered in blood with the cops three blocks behind him. Locus had managed to smooth things over well enough, and Felix insisted it wasn’t his fault, but Carolina had put her foot down. No more solo meetings.

But she nods stiffly. “Alright. Good work. Keep an eye on that and if they start slowing down on us again… you can shoot a few more kneecaps.”

Felix grins wide and Tucker’s view is suddenly obscured by Felix’s hand on his face as he uses him for balance to press a kiss to Carolina’s cheek. Tucker fights the urge to lick his hand, batting it away as Felix leans back. “Dude.”

“My bad.” Felix smirks at him, but the kiss he gives to the corner of Tucker’s lips is somewhat apologetic, and there’s a slight wariness to his eyes until Tucker reaches up to run a hand through his hair.

As much as he likes to push, Felix knows where the limits are.

Tucker lightly taps at Carolina’s hand and she lets him up. He wanders past Felix, making a beeline for Wash, patting at his chest. For a second, he looks surprised, then he sighs. “I wasn’t hurt. There wasn’t even a fight, Tucker.”

“Uh huh.” Tucker doesn’t stop with his pat down until he’s gone over Wash’s chest and back and then he moves to Locus. He can feel his low rumbling sigh and knows both of them are looking to Carolina for help, but it’s not coming.

He makes his way around to Locus’ chest again when large hands catch his wrists, bringing him to a stop. “Lavernius, we’re fine. You don’t need to be so concerned.”

“Says the guy who didn’t tell me he had broken ribs for two weeks,” Tucker counters, making a face at him.

There’s another deep sigh and Locus looks a little sheepish. His thumbs rub at the inside of Tucker’s wrists. “I promise you that we’re both fine.”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay fine.” They do both look to be in pretty good shape, so Tucker relents and turns to lean back against Locus.

Felix makes a face at him from the desk. “Hey, how come you don’t go poking at me to make sure I’m alright?”

Tucker snorts, cocking an eyebrow. “Because if you were hurt, you would’ve been bitching since you walked in here.”

Felix makes an indignant squawking noise, but he settles when Carolina runs her fingers through his hair. Honestly, Tucker prefers Felix’s bitching to Locus and Wash’s stoic dedication to suffering in silence. At least he doesn’t have to worry about Felix secretly bleeding internally for days without saying anything.

Turning, Tucker leans back against Locus’ chest, unsurprised when an arm drapes around him automatically. He reaches for Wash, who meets him halfway, linking their fingers together as he leans in and lightly bumps their foreheads together. There’s something kind of surreal about being in a room full of terrifying badasses and feeling safer than he has in years.

Honestly, he’s never been totally sure Wash then Carolina then Locus and Felix latched onto him the way they did. But hell, even super intense mafia types need someone to come home to at the end of the day. It’s not like Tucker’s own hands are clean. He’s done what he’s had to to keep his head above water and to keep his idiots out of trouble. They’re all living large now… mostly thanks to Carolina.

But he also knows that the four of them wouldn’t just grow a soft side for any group of idiots and assholes. He’s not no clue what makes him and his special, but he’s so not complaining.

Tucker’s eyes flit between Wash and Locus and then over to the chair, where Felix is slowly melting against Carolina’s side as her fingers dig through his hair. “So, Carolina… Kimball need you tonight?”

She cocks an eyebrow and then shakes her head. “Not that I know of.”

A slow grin spreads over Tucker’s face. “Cool. So… y’all up for getting a little weird?”

There’s a very soft sigh from Wash. “What did you have in mind?”

Tucker just keeps grinning.

* * *

One of the best parts of the whole dirty mafia money thing is just how nice of a sex dungeon you can spend that money on.

The room is cool (69 degrees is the perfect temperature for a sex dungeon and no one can tell Tucker otherwise), with dark walls and a nice, cushy carpet that’s good for achey knees and tired feet. A massive bed takes up most of one corner and the rest of the room is filled with various devices and shelves covered in toys. It’s like sex candyland, basically.

Tucker loves it.

There’s so many options. It’s not often that all five of them have a nice long night to spend together. Carolina has Kimball to attend to, though Tucker’s got his fingers crossed that she might end up joining them one of these days. Wash and Locus seem to go from one injury to the next, so it’s rare they’re both cleared for more strenuous activities. And Felix has his days where no one but Tucker or Locus can get anywhere near him without getting their eyes scratched out.

It takes a little while to get situated, but that’s fine. They’ve got all night to unwind. There’s a bit of debate, mostly between Tucker and Carolina, about how to arrange things. Tucker spots the tension in Locus’ shoulders and hauls him over to one of the racks, setting things in motion.

Carolina and Wash end up at the edge of the bed, him on his knees, hands behind his back as she rocks against his face. She’s still got the top half of her suit on, but her tie’s wrapped around Wash’s wrists now, the aqua color matching the collar Tucker had carefully fastened into place before they split off to get started. They all have their things, and Wash starts getting weak in the knees as soon as the clasp clicks into place.

Locus’ thing is pain. Because of fucking course it is.

Tucker’s known since he first met him and Felix that the two of them have some deep dark shit going on that they keep tucked away. He’s figured out bits and pieces, but it’s not something he pushes. They tell him shit when they’re ready and that works for him. And he’s not totally sure about all the reasons why, but he knows Locus likes being punished.

No, like isn’t the right word. Not really. It’s more like he needs it. Like he’s got all this shit coiled up inside that he can’t let out until he’s raw and aching in the best way.

So Tucker sets him up on one of the racks. They had it made special, partially because Locus is a fucking giant. Tucker has to get up on a little step stool to fasten his wrists into place, double checking to make sure he can still feel his fingers. He glances down, watching Felix lock Locus’ legs into place, making sure his legs are spread nice and wide before dropping to kneel between them, the wicked grin on his lips quickly replaced by Locus’ cock.

Felix likes to push and prod at people’s buttons. When they’re working, it’s useful. He’s never seen anyone else manage to coax someone into a fight so fast, and then turn the whole thing around to make sure the other guy came out all the worst for throwing the first punch. Behind closed doors, well… Tucker’s also never known anyone else who can get them all worked up so quickly.

While Felix keeps his dick occupied, Tucker grabs a bottle of lube and a thick black dildo. It’s one of his favorites, ridged and with a vibration setting that’s like fucking an earthquake. Slick fingers circle Locus’ entrance before pushing in. His thighs tense for a second and Tucker stills, other hand moving in circles over the small of Locus’ back before Felix’s lips let him ease into it. He gets three fingers in and thrusts them deep, finding the spot that makes Locus shudder. His fingers are replaced by the dildo and he shifts it around a little, waiting for another shudder before he turns it on. It’s the lowest setting, but Tucker can still see Locus’ toes curls and hear the sharp intake of breath.

“Alright, I think he’s had enough,” Tucker says, once Locus is biting at his lower lip so hard it looks like it might split.

There’s a wet pop as Felix pulls up and pushes himself to his feet. Like Tucker, he’s still got most of his clothes on, tie hanging loose around his neck. Hopping off the stool, Tucker grabs the bright orange fabric and yanks him in, tasting Locus on his tongue.

Kissing Felix isn’t like fighting, exactly. It can be when he feels like being a brat. Now though, it’s more relaxed. Not quite soft, there’s rarely anything Felix does that could be called soft. There’s a push and pull to it. Felix’s tongue teasing at his, that little silver stud sending shivers through Tucker when it brushes against him.

Tucker keeps at it until they’re both breathless, a low growl from the side making him draw back. Grinning, he traces Felix’s reddening lower lip with his thumb. “You think Locus likes the show? I can’t tell.”

“I dunno.” Felix drags out the word, the corners of his lips twitching up into a grin. “I bet he’d like it better if he watched you blow me. That’d show him.”

Snorting, Tucker rolls his eyes. “Uh huh. Just go get the flogger, asshole,” he says, slapping Felix’s ass to send him off.

Felix snaps off a mock salute and heads off to the shelf, leaving Tucker to turn his attention to Locus. He runs his hands up a broad, scar covered chest and stands on his tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his lips. “How you doing, big guy?”

“We’ve hardly even started.” Tucker can feel his voice rumble where his hands are pressed to Locus’ pecs. That’s one of his favorite things. There’s not a whole lot that’s better than just curling up on Locus’, cheek pressed to his chest to listen to him talk. The words hardly matter, Locus could say anything in that deep, gravelly voice and it would turn him to goo.

Which they’ve actually tested. Locus could and has made reading the phonebook sound like a prelude to kinky sex.

“Not an answer, dude.” Tucker presses a kiss to the scars that cross between his eyes and Locus lets out a soft sigh.

“I’m fine, Lavernius,” he says, a slight softness to his tone now.

Locus likes to huff and puff and act like nothing can touch him, but there’s something to the way he gets quiet when Tucker runs his hands through his hair. And how he curls around him protectively after a bad day, hands that can break necks and snap backs like toothpicks suddenly soft and gentle as they cup Tucker’s face. As much as he has to look untouchable out in the world, there’s something about the way he lets the walls come down a little, lets Locus fade for a bit so he can remember how to be Sam that makes Tucker’s heart skip a beat like he’s in some cheesy romcom.

“If you say so.” Tucker huffs a little and catches his lips in another soft kiss before drawing back, turning to meet Felix as he returns with the flogger. Grinning, he leans in and kisses a cheekbone that could cut glass as he takes it. “Thanks, Fe. How ‘bout you go see if Wash is still breathing over there?”

Over on the bed, Carolina’s got Wash laid out on his back now as she works something into him. Tucker’s money is on the massive yellow dildo that no one but Wash has been able to take. The way he keens and opens up for it is something to see, honestly, he’s almost sad he’s missing it. But he’s got Locus to take care of.

Felix heads over, all too eager, and Tucker decides to leave them to it as he moves to stand behind Locus. He runs a hand over the smooth planes of his back. His fingers slowly drift lower, circling his stretched entrance before turning the vibrations up another notch. “You’re gonna count for me. No cumming until I say so. We’re starting with twenty, got it?”

Tucker’s worked on his dom voice, and he feels a hint of pride when he hears the hitch in Locus’ breathing. “Understood.”

“Good.” Tucker’s hand comes down hard on Locus’ ass before he takes a step back. They’ve done this enough times for him to know just how far he can reach, just how hard to hit. He lifts his arm and brings the flogger down. The low rumbling count begins and he raises his arm again.

He pauses after ten, fingers brushing gently over the spot he’s hit again and again. Locus is still standing firm, shoulders a little less tense than before, but he’s not there yet, not to the point where the tightness uncoils and he really lets himself melt. Tucker blows out a breath and starts again. The slap of the flogger against Locus back is like a beat, constant and steady.

“... nineteen. Twenty.” Locus’ voice is a little uneven now, breathing starting to grow ragged. He’s getting there, but it’s not enough. Still, Tucker lets him have a moment to breath, drawing close again, hand trailing up and down his spine.

“Good. You’re doing so fucking good for me, Sam,” he says, voice soft. Standing on tiptoe, he kisses the spot just behind Locus’ ear and drags a hand through his hair. “Think you can handle another twenty?”

Locus swallows thickly and nods, leaning to knock their heads together a little. “I can. I need more. Lavernius, I need--”

“I know, I’ve got you, baby.” He reaches around and trails his fingers along Locus’ hip to curl around his cock. It almost twitches in his grip, painfully hard and starting to leak. His thumb drags over the tip and Locus shivers.

Fuck. Tucker wants to yank out the dildo and fuck him right there. But no. No that’s got to wait. He has to give Locus what he needs first.

Doing his best to ignore the way his own dick’s perked up in attention, he steps back again. “Count.”

Tucker doesn’t stop this time until he’s hit twenty and Locus is almost groaning out the numbers. He drops the flogger and shrugs out of his shirt and jacket as he rounds the rack to press himself to Locus chest, grabbing a fistful of long, silky hair and slamming their lips together. His tongue ravages Locus’ mouth. Locus kisses back like he’s been been lost in a desert and Tucker’s the only water he’s had in weeks.

He frees Locus arms from the rack, then his legs, quickly straightening up to steady him. Reaching up, Tucker cups his face, thumbs brushing gently over his cheeks. “Still good?”

Locus nods and turns his head a little to kiss the tips of his fingers. The heat coursing through Tucker’s viens takes a brief detour as his stomach turns a flip at the soft, simple gesture. Fuck that’s nice. Okay, focus. There’s still so much sex to have.

Tucker kicks off his pants and grabs one of Locus arms, looping it around his own shoulders before pulling him over to the bed. Locus follows along, head dropping to rest on top of Tucker’s, a low chuckle leaving him once he gets a look at the scene spread before them.

Wash is on his back, head hanging over the edge of the bed so Felix can get his cock right down his throat. Carolina’s on top, riding his dick, a remote in her hand that definitely goes to the massive yellow vibrator that’s shoved deep inside him. There’s a flush that spreads from Wash’s ears down almost to his hips, freckles standing out sharply all over his heaving chest.

“Got room for two more?” Tucker licks his lips as his eyes travel over the three of them.

Carolina and Felix have both stripped and Tucker can’t decide whether he wants to press his face into Carolina’s chest, which is fucking hypnotizing with how she’s bouncing, or shove his dick into Felix’s mouth as his jaw goes slack when he sinks into Wash to the root.

There’s a low groan from Felix and a few more rough snaps of his hips before his head ducks toward his chest as he spills down Wash’s throat. He takes a few breaths and pulls out, reaching down to wipe the corner of Wash’s mouth. His grin is lazy as he moves to press himself to Tucker’s front, thumb going to Locus’ mouth. “He’s all yours. Hope you like my sloppy seconds.”

Tucker rolls his eyes, but leans in to kiss at Felix’s neck, getting a slow sigh in response as he trails marks down to his collarbone. He doesn’t have to look to know that the little moan from Felix means Locus has at least two of his fingers in his mouth. Nipping at Felix’s jaw, Tucker grins. “You really think Carolina’s gonna let you off that easy?”

“Uh.” Felix glances back and Tucker follows his gaze.

Carolina’s still moving, but her eyes are on them, slightly narrowed, promising that the night is far from over. Felix gulps. She lifts one hand, motioning him over with a finger.

Grinning, Tucker slaps his ass. “Good fucking luck, dude.”

Felix curses under his breath, but he goes, climbing onto the bed to settle against Carolina’s back, arms wrapping around her middle, hands sliding up to cup her breasts. She whispers something to him that makes him whimper as she reaches to tangle her fingers into his hair. A little smirk on her face, Carolina looks to Tucker and Locus. “Just going to stand there all night?”

Tucker shakes his head. “Nah, just trying to pick the best spot. Think Wash has been good enough to get off tonight?”

Humming, Carolina drags a hand over Wash’s chest, apparently considering it. “Almost. He needs to hold out a little longer. Give him something to do with his mouth for a bit, then we’ll see.”

“Can do.” Tucker grins at Locus and reaches up to gently tug at his hair. “You wanna fuck Wash’s face, big guy?”

There’s a hunger in Locus eyes as they travel over Wash and he nods. Tucker grabs at Locus and pulls him over. He drops to his knees to get on Wash’s level. Close up, he looks almost blissed out already, face red, eyes fluttering with every roll of Carolina’s hips on top of him. He lets out a sigh as Tucker drags his fingers through his hair. “Doing okay down here?”

“Yeah ‘m good. Mm ‘s so good.”

Carolina’s really done a number on him. It usually takes hours for Tucker to get him like this, all happy hazy and loose in the best ways. He’s gotta ask what she did later, because he so needs to learn a few more tricks.

Kissing Wash is a little awkward with his head sort of upsidedown. It’s not as sexy as spiderman makes it look, his nose bumping Wash’s chin, but Tucker pulls away grinning. “Think you can take Locus?”

Tucker sees Wash’s eyes look past him to Locus’ dick, which has to be painfully hard by now. His throat moves as he swallows and then nods. Tucker presses another quick kiss to his lips and pats his cheek before standing and moving out of the way for Locus.

There’s a look of reverence on Locus’ face as he carefully cradles Wash’s head. One hand smooths over Wash’s throat before moving to hold his chin as Locus presses his cock to his lips and slowly slides in. Tucker flattens himself against Locus’ back, so when he bottoms out with a low groan, Tucker can fucking feel it.

Tucker grabs at Locus’ hip, squeezing to get his attention. “Wait one sec.”

Tongue between his teeth, Tucker’s hands slide over Locus’ ass, squeezing before he eases the vibrator out of him and then lines up his own dick to replace it. He trails a finger around Locus’ entrance before pushing in. Shit, that’s good. The tight, warm heat envelops him and Tucker bites at Locus’ shoulder to fight down a moan. Taking a second to adjust, he taps at Locus hip, signalling him to start moving as he grounds himself.

His hands hold tight to Locus as the mountain of a man moves between him and Wash, fucking himself on Tucker’s dick. Soft, choked off moans drift from Wash, who’s self-restraint has long since abandoned him. Locus starts to pick up the pace and Tucker leans forward, forehead pressing between his shoulder blades as the world starts to fade away. He can hear Carolina’s breathing hitch between low groans and Felix’s cursing somewhere beyond Locus as heat curls low in his gut.

Locus starts talking in that deep, rumbling voice of his, whispers of his name and Wash’s falling from his lips, and fuck that’s enough to make Tucker see stars as he cums. His hips grab tight at Locus, who never stops moving, still fucking himself to milk Tucker through his orgasm, wringing every last drop out of him until he’s slumped against Locus’ back.

Tucker doesn’t pull out right away, softening skin oversensitive and sparking as Locus keeps moving. He reaches around him, fingers finding Wash’s chin and then moving to his throat, feeling Locus’ cock moving in and out of him for another few thrusts before he comes with a low noise.

* * *

It’s several more minutes before they all collapse together on the bed in a tangled heap. Tucker gets Locus to roll onto his stomach so he can rub lotion onto his back. He feels the soft swell of Carolina’s boobs press into his back as she settles her chin onto his shoulder.

“Do Wash next. His ass is going to be sore for days,” she says, sounding extremely pleased with herself.

Tucker snorts and turns his head to kiss her cheek before turning his attention back to Locus. “Will do. Is that how you got him all wrecked?”

“I wasn’t wrecked.” But Wash’s soft protest definitely seems to say otherwise, his voice soft and raspy from where his head is pillowed on Felix’s chest.

“Uh huh. Sure.” Tucker rolls his eyes and pats Locus’ shoulder. Taking the cue, Locus shifts over and helps Felix nudge Wash over to take his spot. Jesus Christ, his ass is almost blindingly red. Carolina helps Tucker rub him down before moving to grab water for the other two.

Once he’s satisfied Wash might actually be able to sit down the next day, Tucker puts the lotion down and settles beside him. Wash rolls over and curls against his side, draping an arm loosely over his middle. Tucker’s fingers trail over his arm, idly playing connect the dots with his freckles. “You need anything? More water?”

Humming, Wash shakes his head a little, shifting closer. “I’m good. Just tired.”

“Then sleep.” Tucker shifts him so Wash’s head rests on his shoulder and kisses his forehead. Warmth presses to his other side and two pairs of arms wrap around him. Grinning to himself, Tucker settles against Felix and tugs one of Locus’ arms so he can reach around both of them to rest a hand on Wash’s shoulder. Carolina molds herself to Wash’s back, linking her fingers with Locus.

Alright, so the sex dungeon was a good idea, but a bed big enough for all of them was the best fucking idea Tucker’s ever had.

Tomorrow, they’ll go back to business. Locus and Felix will become hardened steel as they deal with some problem people and Wash will stand stoic at his side as Tucker works out a new contract and Carolina will probably crack at least three skulls herself before the day is out. But that’s tomorrow. That’s out in the world, in the cold.

But for now, in this room, in this bed, everything is safe and warm and Tucker can’t picture anywhere else he’d rather be.


End file.
